Proposal Shenanigans
by dudebladeX
Summary: It's Korra and Asami's anniversary, so what are the odds that the two of them would forget? eh, pretty high apparently. The odds of there being lots of comedy and fluff?- Is a baby otter penguin adorable? - I thought so. Korrasami month prompt - Anniversary.


"Happy anniversary babe!" Korra was practicing in the mirror, trying to come up with a good enough way to tell Asami exactly **how** lucky she was to have met her. Augh! no, that's not even remotely good enough for Asami. She deserves better, she's the CEO of Future Industries after all. Gah!

Opal was behind Korra, trying to calm her down. "Korra, calm down. You don't have to freak out. I'm sure whatever you get her, she'll love no matter what."

"But… This is Asami! the CEO of Future Industries! What do you get for the person who has everything?" She half screamed hysterically. Korra was frantic, she hadn't even realised the date until Opal had called earlier to congratulate her on being together for one and a half years.

"Korra, relax. You two have been together for over a year. She loves you, and you love her. The only way for you to top that is to marry her." Opal said, trying to calm the Avatar down, even if she said the last part sarcastically.

"That's it!" Korra exclaimed. "I gotta get some precious metal and gemstones!"

"Oh, spirits. This is probably not going to end well." Opal observed.

"You're coming with me Opal, I'll be needing your help with this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Asami was talking to Bolin about her own issues. "I don't know what to do Bolin, I mean, she's the _Avatar!_ She could do better than me!" She was frantic.

"Asami, relax. Whatever you get for her, I'm sure she'll love. You shouldn't be so stressed out." Bolin said as he and the heiress were in the Future Industries main office.

"But… This is Korra! The _Avatar_! She literally has everything! What gift do you give for the person who has everything?" Asami half yelled hysterically. Asami was in trouble, she and Varrick just got out of negotiations and Bolin offhandedly wished her a happy one and a half-aversary.

Asami took the news well… For about forty-two seconds. At which point she promptly freaked out. "Ahh! She'll hate me for forgetting it! The only way to make up for it is to..." She trailed off.

Bolin had an inkling as to what the heiress was thinking. He was ready to talk her out of it, "Asami, no. What if she's not ready? Why not take her out to dinner? What if she's planning the same thing?"

"Bolin, first off, we've been dating for over a year, people have started to refer to us as 'Korrasami' because saying 'Korra and Asami' was taking too long, and we both found it hilarious; Second, all the restaurants are overbooked and won't let us in since until we finish paying off the damages for the party that we had for when that law was passed…" She trailed off, clearly embarrassed about the incident. Needless to say, it resulted in Korra and Asami waking up and being unable to feel anything below their waist.

She coughed, "And thirdly, really Bolin? that kind of stuff only happens in those cheesy romance movers that Varrick makes." Asami rolled her eyes and then started to drag Bolin out of her office, "Now, c'mon Bo, I need you to help me carve a betrothal necklace."

Bolin sighed, 'I hope Opal is having better luck with Korra.' he thought.

* * *

"Kid, I keep telling you, you can't metalbend gold!" Lin scolded to the Avatar.

"I know that Lin! I'm trying to use airbending to force it into shape!" She responded as if it were obvious.

"Then why not use firebending to mold it into the right shape?" Lin asked, clearly exasperated.

"Because…" Korra began, "Oh…" She realised.

* * *

"Come on people move it!" Asami had ordered. "First person to carve out the perfect necklace gets enough yuans to retire today, and in the next life!" She called out with gusto.

"Asami, maybe you're going a little too far…?" Bolin asked with much reservation.

"Bolin! I am trying to get the perfect necklace for Korra! What do you expect me to do?"

"Maybe calm down? I'm the only one here! And you're not even paying me!" Bolin argued.

"Sorry Bolin, I just… Wait! That's perfect!" Asami squealed with delight, so much so that Bolin barely had enough time to get the strap ribbon onto the object in question.

"Good luck!" He called to Asami as she sprinted out of the room to find her soon-to-be wife.

* * *

The two of them met up at Sato mansion, intent on making tonight the most romantic.

"honey, I have a question to ask you. Okay, you first. Stop that." The two lovebirds exclaimed at the exact same time to each other. "Augh, fine. I'll go. Okay, go ahead. Stop that! I already said okay! Augh!"

"Asami will you marry me?" Korra asked as quickly as possible on her knees holding the ring in her hand.

"Korra, will you marry me?" Asami asked at the same time holding out the betrothal necklace to Korra.

The two of them stood there silent for a while, Then embraced for a kiss. Both Korra and Asami wouldn't have been bothered at all if Varrick had been hiding nearby filming it for a cheesy romantic mover right now.

"Alright, can you two hurry up soon? We have a time limit here and we want to get to the wedding shenanigans soon!" A familiar voice came from nearby.

Okay, maybe if the inventor didn't interrupt, they would have been content.


End file.
